


Books in Bed

by DBsilverdragon



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3885064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBsilverdragon/pseuds/DBsilverdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra harassing Asami about “trashy romance novels”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Books in Bed

Korra rolled over and felt something jab her in the small of her back. Reaching behind her, she pulled the offending object away. A book. The soft glow of the lamp behind her confirmed what she already knew.

“Asami, love, go to sleep,” Korra muttered, tossing the book that woke her up to the floor. “We have to meet the gang early.”

“Just one more chapter.”

“One more chapter?” Korra thought. If her sleep-fogged brain remembered right, Asami’s engineering books had no chapters – just a bunch of equations, graphs, charts, and the like. Curiosity pulled her from her slumber, fully awakening her. She rolled over, her eyes screwing shut as the nightstand light hit them. Her eyes slowly opened to see Asami propped up against the headboard in a small mountain of pillows and wearing only a long light linen red shirt. Dark wire-rimmed glasses perched on the bridge of Asami’s nose were Korra’s tell that Asami was indeed reading.

As Korra’s eyes adjusted fully, she noticed that Asami was not reading her usual leather bound engineering books. This book was bound in what looked like thick paper and bright colors. “Chosen for the Queen’s Pleasure” the cover boldly stated. Korra couldn’t suppress her laughter. “You’re reading a VarriNovel?” Korra laughed harder when Asami jumped at the sound of Korra’s voice. The book falling from her hands as a deep red blush of embarrassment colored her cheeks.

“How did? It’s not…oh to hell with it.” Asami laughed, picking up the book and carefully placing its bookmark in between the pages.

“Asami likes trashy romances,” Korra laughed again, lying on her back, her hands tucked behind her head. “By the spirits, Ms. Sato, I do believe I have found a new side to you.” Her laughter died in her throat when she saw a red shirt flung across her towards the floor just before the light went out.

“Laugh all you want, Avatar,” Asami snuggled close to Korra. Asami’s finger lightly tracing small circles on Korra’s stomach. “But, I have to admit that Varrick puts out some great stuff.” Asami purred, laying her head on Korra’s shoulder.

Korra wrapped her arm around Asami, pulling her close. “As long as those books never replace me.”

Asami could feel Korra’s silent rumble of laughter as well as her fingers caressing her shoulder. Asami propped herself up on one elbow, looking down at the Avatar, a slow smile spread across her lips. “They never will.” Asami said before claiming Korra’s lips with her own.

**Author's Note:**

> This short was a headcanon I found and was interested in. Further, just something short to loosen the brain and I liked how it turned out.


End file.
